niuflandiafandomcom-20200215-history
Tallin Klubowa 2006
Estonian Newfoundland dog, landseer and leonberger breed club organize: NEWFOUNDLAND DOG, LANDSEER AND LEONBERGER SPECIALSHOW 12. FEBRUARY 2006 IN TALLINN, KRISTIINE SPORDIHOONES Forelli street 12 Judges: *Joseph Van Hummelen, Belgium (leonberger, landseer) *Birgitte Gothen, Denmark (Neufoundland dog) NB! Committee of the Show keeps the right to change the judges. INFO: +372-53751815 Karit , njuufa@hot.ee, www.hot.ee/njuufa COMPETITIONS CLASSES: *Baby class: Unofficial class under 6 months, BOB Baby is selected *Puppy class: 6 – 9 months puppies, BOB puppy is selected *Junior Class: 9 – 18 months puppies, Junior CAC is selected, Junior and BOB can be awarded *Intermediate Class: 15-24 months old dogs, CAC and BOB can be awarded *Open Class: dogs over 15 months, CAC and BOB can be awarded *Champion Class: dogs over 15 months, on registration champion title copy is needed, CAC and BOB can be awarded *Veteran Class: dogs over 8 years, BOB veteran and BOB can be awarded *Breeder Class: competitions of breeders with 4 progenies, who is out from at least 2 different ancestor’s combination and are older than 9 months. All dogs shall be registered in this show. Best Breeder is awarded. *Progeny Class: competitions of 4 progenies of one stud dog or bitch, who are out from at least 2 different ancestor’s combination and are older than 9 months. All dogs shall be registered in this show. Best Progeny Class is awarded. *Brace Competition: Pair of dog and bitch from same breed belongs to same owner. Both dogs shall be older than 9 months. Best Brace is awarded. ADDITIONAL COMPETITIONS: *Child and the dog: 6 – 9-years old kids. *Junior handler: 10 – 13-years (younger group) and 14 – 17-years (older group). *Unofficial match competition: all breeds and handlers competition. Best pair – handler and dog is awarded. REGISTRATION: by mail or e-mail: Delivery shall include inscription paper and copy of pedigree with owner contacts (name, phone number, address with post code, e-mail address) and copy of the payment! „Inscription paper�? can be fulfilled and printed out from Estonian Kennel Union homepage www.kennelliit.ee Choose: üritused/ näitused/ or dokumendid, and print out: inscription paper for shows. Pedigree copy is obligatory! Registration into Champion Class only if Champion Title copy is added. e-mail: njuufa@hot.ee, post: Eesti Newfoundlandi koerte ja landseeride tõuühing Ugala 25 11613 Tallinn, Estonia REGISTRATION DATES AND FEES Special discount –50 EEK on second full price dog of the same owner, available if registered on same time. First registration includes catalogue. Into the show 1 person can enter with dog for free. *10.07.-31.08.05 27 euro (puppy, weteran); 31 euro (normal) *01.09.- 31.12.05 31 euro (puppy, weteran); 34 euro (normal) *Special week 01.01.-07.01.2006 48 euro (puppy, weteran); 48 euro (normal) *Additional competitions 100.-/10 eur Payment: 794163 Nordea Pank a/a 17000794215; IBAN: EE431700017000794215, SWIFT : NDEAFIHH Requirements: All dogs must be vaccinated according to the requirements set by Estonian Veterinary office. All dogs must either have a microchip or a clear ID tattoo. ONE WEEKWND 2 SHOWS – SATURDAY 11th February 2006 – International CACIB-CAC show in Tallinn (more info : www.kennelliit.ee) Kategoria:Wystawy 2006